Liah Volkar
=Liah’s Appearance= Liah is a male Nevrean with a height of 4 feet and 9 inches born in the region situated near the Nev Mountains, in the New Age canon of Planet Tal. He has gold and white feathers, with blue tips, and brown eyes. This bright scheme is quite reflective, and makes him obscenely obvious like many other male Nevreans. Due to his rather rough upbringing, he is more muscular than the average male Nevrean, and has various small yet permanent scars on his chest. These are covered however, by the flowing, loose-fitting cloaks that Liah wears, with colors matching his own plumage. He often carries a shotgun on a strap to his back, along with modified blades on his feet and arms, as Liah’s Sergal upbringing has left him more willing to fight, and he is as such equipped to do so. Biography Liah was found in year 83 of the Rain Calendar, and is 17 years old in the modern day (RC 100). He was born in a cracked egg, found by a kindly yet tough Sergal in the edge of the Nev Mountains. Liah was at the time attempting to break out of his egg, which thankfully stopped the Sergal from simply consuming the egg when he noticed something was alive inside. With bare-bones knowledge, the Sergal could tell this was a Nevrean, but having never seen one before, all he could do was name it Lily, a name derived from the flower he carried close to his heart at all times. Having never cared for anything else in his life, a lily flower was the most valuable thing Derean could think of to associate with a child, while also believing it was the perfect name for what he thought was a female at the time. Once he learned that the Nevrean was actually male when its more bright colors begin to appear, Derean swiftly renamed Lily to Liah (Lee-ah), in an attempt to make up for his mistake. However, even after 17 years, no explanation could be found as to how Liah ended up so far away from any parents, and it seems such a mystery will always remain unsolved. Derean, after having his kindness pulled at after living so long without it, decided he would do everything to raise Liah properly. The Sergal, not knowing much about the Nevrean, ended up sticking to how he was raised by Northern Sergals, feeding Liah a steady diet of animal blood and liquefied plants, like many other Sergals. Liah, being a male Nevrean, wasn’t the best at handling it, but soon enough began to adapt for this rather unexpected food. Soon enough, in a kindly attempt to mimic his father, Liah attempted to swallow food whole in one go. While initial attempts ended in near fatal choking, the final result has left Liah favoring the method of swallowing food whole, while also having a taste for fish. In fact, Liah developed entire sets of muscles differently from the standard that most male Nevreans fulfill, with more emphasis on throat muscles for swallowing instead of vocal cords for singing. His other muscles were also pushed to their limit, as Liah would attempt to emulate his father’s capabilities his entire life. Derean was a true role model for Liah, and he would know no other person besides his father for nearly his whole life, giving no other alternative to turn into. After having let the Nevrean grow a bit, the Sergal began attempting to train Liah in combat. The initial attempts, like various ones in other areas of Sergal expertise, were disastrous, but left Liah favoring more hard kicks with his leg blades, while also having a preference for using a shotgun in close combat. As time progressed, the curiosity found in other male Nevreans began to be redirected in Liah from art into technology, as he began experimenting more and more, realizing that firearms could be improved to bring down the deadly creatures of Tal. Soon, Liah’s drive and optimism in life was completely repurposed to the development of new weapons, as he and his father were repeatedly injured by the creatures of Tal. Such a continuous occurrence left Liah with no desire for the arts, instead directing him to a desire for new weapons of defense. Under most circumstances, Liah would not be able to advance any further beyond this point, due to the difficult nature of weapons. But thanks to his quick-thinking and sheer passion, Liah began to experiment in new designs, with actual success being achieved by his efforts. However, in such an age, if one wanted to see the pinnacle of technology, they would have to go to the city of Gold Ring. Thus, at the age of 15, in the year of RC 98, Liah went off to see the Gold Ring with his father, before swiftly returning back to their home at the edge of the Nev Mountains. Despite the shortness of the visit, Liah was left completely changed by the visit to Gold Ring. At the grand city, Liah got to see the other races of Tal for the first time, while also witnessing the intricacies of life like never before, having lived in isolation his whole life without any chance to interact with the outside world. In such a place, Liah struck an unusual appearance due to his oversized clothes and various weapons, though he did not mind and had immediately began scouring the technology of this metropolis when he arrived. Even with just a brief stay of three days in the city, Liah learned more than ever before, allowing for his passions to finally advance into an ambition. Instead of simply being curious about what could be, Liah was motivated to create a brand-new peak of warfare technology, while reaching the stars above with close friends by his side. At this point, Liah’s father began to see that his care had left his adoptive son quite different from most male Nevreans, which had the potential of carrying heavy social consequences. However, nothing could be done at this point, as Liah’s decisions were now the one that decided his life, rather than his father’s. In year RC 98, only two months after having returned home, Liah set out to Gold Ring once more, bringing with him various designs, weapons, blueprints, materials, and tools. Liah had now decided that he wanted to explore the world, and see all of the unique technologies it had to offer, ranging from the industry of the North to the woodwork of the East. Attempting something so bold alone though made what should have been a simple journey instead filled with dangerous events that Liah was barely prepared for. Talyxian creatures, bandits, and natural weather all attacked Liah, and for the first time, he had no father to watch over him. Liah was forced to harden himself once more, to finally become independent in order to keep surviving. The biggest surprise by far though, was meeting Klink. On a rather uneventful day at the fall of dusk, Liah saw a seemingly once green yet now rusted Talyxian Stalker approaching, with large armor plates covering nearly every inch of its own body. As it came closer, Liah was unsure of how to react, but when it lifted its head, seemingly asking for food, Liah was instantly charmed and immediately began feeding the Stalker some spare Dondoko. As the Stalker relaxed, Liah named him Klink for his armor plates often tapping against each other. As he began to talk to Klink, Liah was greatly surprised by Klink actually responding, and even understanding some of the designs Liah had made. Klink was now an instant companion, following Liah to Gold Ring, and the world beyond. And so as RC 100 strikes the clock, Liah is now officially out in the world, exploring all it has to offer accompanied by his curious Stalker, desperate to fulfill his ambitions. Personality and Characteristics Having been raised by a Sergal in isolation for his whole life has made Liah quite a bit different from most male Nevreans. While his personality retains the curiosity, optimism, and friendliness found in other male Nevreans, much of his innocence and timidness has been swept away by his Sergal upbringing. This has resulted in Liah being extremely protective of others, willing to risk his life to save anyone whom he loves. This has also led to him loving the company of Sergals above all else, as he simply feels the most comfortable with them. In addition, the lack of arts in his upbringing has driven much of his mind’s intelligence and curiosity into technology and combat, as he is fascinated by the idea of advanced weaponry, and how it could change combat. He will actively push himself to develop and invent, though he can barely handle any sort of art, much less singing. He himself is also surprisingly fit, as his father’s watch and learn style forced Liah to exercise consistently and heavily rely on his more agile flight to keep up with a Sergal’s superior running speed. This has left him using more instinctual, rough movements in combat which are oft improvised to best match his father’s style. He is also not against using a sword, it being the only close quarters combat weapon he could use without toppling over, though he rarely carries one on him. His constant usage of flight has also led to him often dive-bombing foes with his leg blades or even shotgun, while also relying on harder kicks when on the ground. Even outside of combat and personality, Liah tends to still be quite different, not quite matching a native Nevrean nor an urban one. In eating, Liah is markedly different, preferring fish above all and swallowing his food whole as much as possible. He also tends to not hold on to grudges in mimicry of his father, while relying on hard endurance running for most of his movement when not actively sprinting or in combat (at which point, he takes to the air). Liah also constantly seeks to advance his own ambitions, and when not attending to necessities, he can almost always be found innovating or building. Liah can also always be found with Klink, his companion male Talyxian Stalker post RC 98, as the two were able to bond in that very year, sticking together from there on out, while sharing heavily in their intellectual pursuits. In the end though, Liah is a male Nevrean only in appearance. In the mind, he a male Northern Sergal, isolated from life and desperate to advance his goals. Category:Character Category:Nevrean Category:Male